Things I'll Never Say
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: JONAS: Sequel to One Of Those Girls: The boys are on tour. Miley, Stella and Macy miss them more then anything. Kevin/Macy Joe/Stella Nick/Miley


**Okay. This is ment to be in the Misc Tv Shows but it wasn't doing so well so I'm putting it in the Hannah Montana part to see if anyone likes it! (Most cause it's part Niley! Hehe) Remember this is a sequel so you might have read my other story. One Of Those Girls so ya won't get confused! Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

16 year old Macy Misa was sitting at her desk with her laptop. She opened the new email that she got from her boyfriend Kevin. She smiled as she started to read it...

_Dear Macy,_

_How are you, Stella and Miley? Being good girls I hope. Haha. How's school going? I'm in France at the moment. It's really nice here. Also very cold. Only 3 more weeks and we'll be back. Words can't describe how much I miss you. Can't wait to see you! Have to go.. I'll talk to you soon._

_Love Kevin._

Macy sighed as she read the end of the email. The boys were on their first world tour with Angel Light. Macy, Miley and Stella were finding it hard to be away from them. Macy quickly wrote her reply before she had to leave for school.

_Hey baby!_

_Me, Miley and Stella are all fine. What about you? Yes I promise we're being perfect little angels. (NOT!! lol) School is.... Okay. You know I'm working hard. Stella keeps getting in trouble for wearing the wrong uniform. As for Miley... Well you know she's still a rebel. Haha. I know I miss you so much :( I can't wait to see you when the tour ends._

_Love Macy._

"Macy come on! Your gonna be late for school." Macys mom shouted up the stairs. Macy turned off her laptop, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

30 minutes later Macy and Stella were at their lockers.

"I was talking to Kevin this morning." Macy said as she put her books into her locker.

"Cool." Smiled Stella. "I did a web chat with Joe last night."

"Hello my georgous darlings." Miley said as she walked to her locker. "Did we have English homework?"

Macy and Stella nodded.

"What was it?" Miley asked.

"We had to answer the questions on page 59." Macy said.

"Okay. When do we have English?" Miley asked again.

"In 4 minutes and 38 seconds." Stella said looking at her watch.

"Oh no!" Miley said as she grabbed her bag and ran towards the classroom. "SEE YOU GUYS IN CLASS!"

Stella laughed as she walked down the hall with Macy.

"So how's Kevin?" She asked.

Macy smiled. "He's okay. What about Joe?"

"Same."

"Do you miss them Stell?" Macy asked.

Stella nodded. "Loads you have no idea!"

Macy looked down sadly. Stella grabbed both of Macy's hands.  
"No worrys. They'll be home soon." Stella said as Macy smiled.

In the past year everything had changed for the girls. Since the boys were now famous the girls didn't see them as much as they wanted too. The girls now worked in Macy's mom store. Most of the students at school knew that the girls are very close to the boys. But they never say anything.

Stella and Macy both walked into class and sat down behind Miley.

"Finished!" Miley said as she closed her book.

"Well done Miles." Laughed Stella.

"Thank you." Miley said with a smile.

With that their english teacher, Mr Collins, came in.

"Morning class." He said. "Hope everyone has their homework done."

"Would that be the reading or the writing homework, sir." Miley said in a british accent.

"Very funny Miley!" Mr Collins said as he started handing out papers. "These are the results of your last exam."

"Mace what did you get?" Stella asked.

"A+" Macy said with a big smile. "What about you?"

"A-" Stella smiled. "What about you Miles?"

"WHOO B+" Miley yelled.

"Miley I'm worried about your sugar intake." Mr Collins said as he walked to his desk.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I think everyone is!"

"Well I have a lot of work to do. So for this class you can do work or just talk." Said Mr Collins.

Miley smiled and turned to Stella and Macy. "In that case I have to do my spanish homework."

Miley took out her spanish book and Stella turned to Macy.

"So what was Kevin saying?" Asked Stella.

"Nothing much. Just saying he was in France."

"Joe was saying the same."

Miley turned around to face them. "Hey, how do you say 'for' in spanish? I'm trying to say 'I got my books for school.'"

"Cuatro." Said Stella.

Miley gave Stella a look and Macy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Asked Stella.

"She's not talking about the number 4." Said Macy. "Miles, give me your book."

Miley gave Macy her book and Macy started writing in it.

"So Miles have you been talking to Nick?" Asked Stella.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I was talking to him yesterday."

"Saying?"

"Nothing. Just talking about the tour, writing songs and stuff!"

"Here's your book Miles." Macy said as she gave the book back. "By the way have you started your new song yet."

Miley sighed. "Music yes. Lyrics, not yet."

"Miles you wrote enough songs for an album." Said Macy.

"So whats your new song gonna be about?" Asked Stella.

"I don't know yet." Said Miley. "I need ideas."

"Are you girls free to help in the store tomorrow?" Asked Macy.

Stella nodded. "Yeah I'm free."

Miley nodded aswell. "Me too. I never have anything to do on Saturdays."

"Your both welcome to stay over afterwards." Smiled Macy.

"Girls night." Miley said with a smile.

"Are you guys still going to dancing tonight?" Stella asked. Both Miley and Macy nodded.

"Can I go with one of you? My mom is working late so I can't get a lift."

"I'm gonna do a web chat with Nick so I might be a little late." Said Miley.

"My mom will bring us." Said Macy.

"Thank you!" Stella said back.

Later that night Miley was in the middle of her web chat with Nick.

"So how's your new song going?" Asked Nick.

"Terrible. It's like I ran out of things to write about. What if I have Writers Block?"

Nick laughed at Miley's worried look. "Don't worry Miles. You'll think of something soon. I'll help you when I get home."

"I hope so." She sighed. "So how's life on the bus?"

"Kinda crazy."

Miley gave him a confused look. "Why?"  
With that Miley heard a crash over the monitor. She seen two people run behind Nick. She could tell it was Joe and Lauren.

"Joe leave me alone. I said I was sorry!" Lauren screamed.

"Your not forgiven! Come here!" Joe screamed back.

"Hey! No running on the bus!" Monique shouted.

"Hey Monique say hi to Miley." Said Nick.

"Hey Miley!" Monique said as she sat down next to Nick.

"What's going on with Joe and Lauren?" Miley asked.

Monique rolled her eyes. "Joe played a prank on Lauren and Lauren played a prank on him. Or something like that. I don't know."

With that they heard the sound of something breaking.

"Lauren did it!" Shouted Joe.

"Joe did it!" Shouted Lauren.

"I better go. I'll seeya soon Miles." Monique said as she got up. "Lauren put the baseball bat down!"

Miley laughed. "I better go. I have to go. I have dancing."

"Okay. Bye Miles. Love you." Said Nick.

"Bye babe. I love you too." She blew him a kiss before she sighed off.


End file.
